Grokurgn
Summary An rampaging champion chosen by a god of chaos and destruction. Grokurgn is a being that knows only two things in it's life to succeed. Destroy those weaker than him and disrupt the law with his chaotic power. Grokurgn is among one of the strongest ogres to ever exist in his land. So it was no surprise he was to be chosen as this champion of this evil and chaotic mad god. So Grokurgn was task with one mission. . .It was to recreate the world in a state of chaos. (Wip) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Grokurgn Origin: Pathfinder 1E (Playable Character) Gender: Male Age: 30 Class: Unchained Barbarian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Lifting and Striking strength exceed even the strongest of ogres. | Has magic armor and items that boost his physical strength. Statistics Amplification Grokurgn is able to go into a rage which amplifies his striking strength, durability, mental resistance and his stamina. Mind Manipulation | Grokurgn is able to resist mind manipulations through his own physical might and rage. Magic Grokurgn is able to use his physical might to reduce the effects of magical damage or effects. | Grokurgn's enchanted armor is able to resist the effects of a number of spells. Fire resistant due to his magic ring. Attack Potency: Large building level (5 tons of striking force.) | Multi-City block level '(When enraged, Grokurgn can break the terrain around him and turn it into a broken, hard to move across difficult terrain. When assumed the terrain is granite, along with assuming that the attack is hitting at a length of 20ft, width of 20ft, and a depth of 10ft, Grokurgn is striking the ground with around 350 tons of force.) 'Speed: Athlete level (Can run up to 20 mphs) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift 2,000lbs) | Class 25 (Can push and drag up 18,400 lbs) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (5 tons of striking force.) | Multi-City block Class (When enraged, Grokurgn can break the terrain around him and turn it into a broken, hard to move across difficult terrain. When assumed the terrain is granite, along with assuming that the attack is hitting at a length of 20ft, width of 20ft, and a depth of 10ft, Grokurgn is striking the ground with around 350 tons of force.) Durability: Small town level (Grokurgn without his magical armor could survive the spell clashing rocks. Which throws two colossal (30ft high, 30ft wide, 60ft long) rocks at a target from opposite sides. If the rocks were assumed to be granite, each rock would weigh about 2,100 tons or 4,200 tons in total.) Stamina: Immeasurable (Can enter a rage as many times he wants.) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Grokurgn is blessed with a multitude of magical weapons and enchanted armor. * Earthbreaker: This massive hammar only weighs 28 pounds, and Grokurgn swings it around as if it was a light stick. The weapon has also been enchanted with magical properties to harm those with a lawful alignment. * Ogre Hook: This ogre hook was enchanted to do unholy damage to those with a good alignment. While much lighter than his Earthbreaker, the hook as more reach and can be used to trip people. * The wondrous items: Belt of physical perfection, Headband of aerial agility, and Necklace of adaption are all items that either amplify his physical abilities or help him in environmental situations. * Adamantine breastplate: An extremely durable armor that reduces the damage done onto Grokurgn. This armor has been blessed with a high level of spell resistance. * The ring items: Ring of protection, and Ring of energy resistance (Fire). The ring of protection covers his body in a magical barrier to soak up physical and magical damage. While the ring of energy resistance absorbs a good amount of fire damage. Intelligence: Most ogres are smarter than he is. Ogres in general are very dull witted. Grokurgn can barely speak the common language. Weaknesses: Tends to get over confident in his rage and becomes unaware of the damage he could be taking. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Doesn't have any. He just tends to swing stuff. Key: Mundane Grokurgn | Enchanted Grokurgn Note: ''' ☀https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1301172 Pathfinder sheet Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monsters Category:Tier 8